


Finding a purpose

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [34]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: When you wonder in life, to succeed a purpose...but deep inside...you don't know where to start. But you're not willing to give up.





	Finding a purpose

Wondering child  
Lost in dismay

Curious from the wonders  
But lost in transit

The fire still burns  
For a longing purpose

Loosing so many  
To life's dark pleasures 

Unaware where to go  
When the path is unclear 

The mind continues to travel  
When life ceases to pause

Everything fast forwards  
To the point it's hard to catch up

People at war  
Hunting each other in packs

Has this world gone mad?

What happened to chasing your dream?  
Not chasing each other..

Stop with these lies  
And follow the truth

Even if it hurts  
It's better to know

That life has a purpose  
You just don't know

Stop destroying  
And start rebuilding 

Because as a child who is lost  
In a world gone cold

They know this isn't what we are meant to be  
We are more

Learning from small steps in life  
A purpose that still feels empty 

What are we fighting for?  
When it shouldn't be each other

Chaos reigns daily  
The fire of hatred and deceit 

Burn through what's left  
Of life itself

As time speeds faster  
We loose our purpose 

And start rioting  
Our figure of speech

Anger  
Is not the way to defeat an enemy

Hatred created hardened hearts  
But if love and prosperity could melt the ice and repair the broken bridges

Why are we continuing  
The embers of our demons

When life has a meaning  
Even in the darkest of times

As a child who continues to walk alone  
In search for a purpose 

A child who wants nothing more  
Than to feel 

They belong

But as life goes on  
And every day creates a new path

Maybe a purpose is in hindsight  
But life 

Continues to rip the child's heart in half  
Yet continues to fight the demons

Even if no one has their back  
For alone wolf 

Burns wild and free  
As a young Lion roars 

Yet never in defeat

They will continue to be strong  
And fight with a roaring wild fire

That burns from within

Because even a lone soldier  
Can withstand harsh winter nights

And come out alive  
When a world ceases to exist

Life has a meaning  
But others choose to ignore it

When it's best to continue searching  
Instead of destroying 

A life full of purposes  
And a soul

Who wants nothing more  
Than to see the world glow

With a sense of humanity  
And a fire of loyalty


End file.
